8-bit games
8 bit games are things The Kids play. Season 1 * Brush Up (Played by Darla Jacobs, Oskar Jacobs, and Maximus Larson) * Cars and Buildings (Played by Ella Fretz, Holland Baum, and Calista Witten) * Pirate Ship Treasure (Played by Myles Caldwell and Sadie Mei Lin) * Bubble Trouble (Played by Karlie Pascuzzu, Brayden Blackburn, and Phoenix Linn Wright) * Balloon Trouble (Played by Alex Lee, Megan Lamb, and Sila Patterson) * Arcade of Doom (Played by Ben Harvey and Brooklyn Borgquist) * Race to the Finish Line (Played by Caleb Carlin, Skylar Hutcheon, and Gabreon Womack) * Skateboard Bonanza (Played by Jordan Robinson, Gracie Lamb, and Sean Fujiwara) * Riverboat Racer (Played by Naomi Wong, Maddison Reid, Evan Gilbert, Gillian Anderton, and Jordan Riley Bassallo) * Popeye (Played by Nicholas Vargas, Johann Johnson, Max Schultz, and Angel Gibbs) * Ball Pit Swing (Played by Nick Fretz, Karter Reid, Aidan Masinsin, and Nathaniel Wong) * Go Kart Fun! (Played by Haydn Norwood, Maddie South, Kate Sneddon and Hannah Dahl) * Inside the Haunted House (Played by Sadie Templin and Garrison Raine) * The Path (Played by Lamese Patterson, Cole Bates, Quincy Doss, and Dillon Metoyer) * Store Galore (Played by Alyssa Augustus, Hailey Abbott, and Ke-Ming Yen) * Flying Bed (Played by Damon Dahl, Emma Blackburn, and Kelly Byers) * Flying Animals (Played by Delaney Lamb, Sarah Wang, and Penelope Jacobs) * Underwater Treasure (Played by Oliver Schultz and Mason Johnson) Season 2 * Walking, Walking (Played by Sean McCoy and Ben McCoy and Chloe Turner) * Feed the Animals (Played by Alcidro "Al" España and Mia Strong) * Feed Archibald (Played by Ben Johnson and Demi Remolador) * Build-A-Bot (Played by Indy Miller and Kai Rex) * Color Trouble (Played by Preston J. Schultz and Huai Huai Mothersbaugh) * Goodbye Gunk! (Played by India Alter) * Teeth and Coins (Played by Alexis Fowlkes) * Doctors are Forever (Played by Curtis and Jon-Jon Bucher and Taryn Lennon) * Stack Em' Up (Played by Noah Walker) * Knock on a Friend's House (Played by Peyton and Megan Masjid and Jacob Paulson) * Find a Friend (Played by KaiNoa Samig and Jacob Dahl) * Brobee Affair (Played by Marina Namakura and Lily Stemhagen) Season 3 * Mad Crab Dash (Played by Mika McDonald) * Present for Foofa (Played by Lukas Tafua) * Help! (Played by Buster Jacobs) * Save the Cat (Played by Annalena Jacobs) * On Top of the World (Played by Jack Shintaku) * Giant Balls (Played by Sydney Soriano) * Stuff Match (Played by Jillian Norried and Ryan Norried and Mia Fackrell) * Goodbye Germs! (Played by Jake Harvey) * Dancey Dance Time! (Played by Oliver Schultz) * Popcorn (Played by Whitley Pourhassanian) * School Match (Played by Jillian and Ryan Norried) Season 4 * Race with Toodee * Getting Strong with Brobee * Apline Racer * Trick or Treat? * Bye Bye Spiders * Chickens and Eggs * Buy as Many Stuff as You Can (Played by James Lewis) * Cashiers (Played by Jake Little) * Fruits at the Market (Played by Emily Metoyer) * Dinosaurs and Apples * Dinosaur Grooves * Dig the Fossils * Spaghetti, Yeah!!! (Played by Rio and Ace Gabba) * Wash Em' Off (Played by Heidi Macson) * Get to the Pyramid on Time (Played by Bonnie Khsegi) * Mermaid Rings (Played by Melody Simpson) * Dance with the Fish (Played by Jamie Grimm) Category:8 bit games Category:Video Games